Emily, Evylen (A Percy Jackson fanfic)
by MustacheChild
Summary: Emily is new at Camp-Half-Blood. Daughter of a god now. She meets this boy named Evylen who can be unrxpected... and who will change her life. This book is Percy Jacson Fanfic, BUT contains sruff from the second series, the heroes of olympus.


Emily, Evylen.

"Emily! Welcome to camp!" said the weird centaur dude. I didn't know what was going on and just felt weird.

I read about centaurs in Greek mythology and stuff, but I never expected them to be civilized. Aren't centaurs weird wacky drunk horse guys? No.

It was a magical place that the satyr (Grover?) had brought me too. But I was VERY confused. Like, so much, I wanted to curl up into a ball and die. Die of confusion.

This blonde girl with gray told me here name was Anabeth.

"Your name is stupid. Sounds like a weird doll name or something" I told her. I wasn't lying. Her name WAS stupid.

She just rolled her eyes. "Well smart guy—" she started to say but I stopped her.

"I'm a girl for your information" I murmured.

She rolled her gray eyes again and said

"Well, smart GIRL, this is a camp for demigods. All the Greek heroes and stuff is true"

After that she gave me a grand tour of this place called Camp-Half-Blood. There were lots of cabins, each representing a different god. There were strawberry fields and a big campfire. Awesome. I hoped I got into the Dionysus cabin, he seemed chill.

It was night when I went to the campfire. The campers sang songs I didn't know, which made me red with embarrassment. I didn't even get to sit with the cabin peeps.

People laughed and sang and talked. The Aphrodite cabin seemed to have so much fun especially, saying this like:

"Piper, when are you going to kiss Jason?!"

The Hephaestus cabin had one boy in the corner eating alone. He smiling and pretending to be happy, yet no one talked to him. I didn't know that boy would be important.

But anyway, the one cabin sitting place that WAS important, too, was: The Hades cabin.

A boy sat there. He was gloomy and weird. Kind of like weird goth Emo punk boys at school. But he just seemed... sad.

Kids laughing. Me embarrassed. So. Much. Memories.

No. I would NOT think about the bad now. Not now.

Suddenly, everyone stopped and looked at me.

"What?!" I snapped at everyone.

The centaur (Chiron?) spoke after a long 10 seconds of silence.

"All rise for Emily daughter of Hades, lord of the underworld"

After that, campfire was a blur. Soon it was time to go to our cabins.

Hades cabin was the worst. 13: the unlucky number. There was a skull on the front door. The cabin just gave a bad aura, it made you sad and mad. The walls were painted black and you could smell death.

The sad boy came in. And I followed him, sadly.

The inside made you want to cry. That's all I say. Different people describe it differently, and father once said it reflected what death feels like to different people.

I sat on a bed. The sad boy stared at me.

"What are you good for? Staring at people?!" I told him.

"No, I just... My name is Nico. Your Emily" he awquardly let his hand out.

I shook his hand "Nice to meet you, stalker." He blushed

"Why am I a stalker?" He answered

"How else would you know my name, baka?!" He looked confused so I added "Baka means stupid in Japanese"

"Well good night sister" he answered blushing so hard his face turned into a red tomato (not literally)

I fell into bed, and I was SO exhausted from the day.

My Dream. It was amazing.

I stood with my mom in the car. I sat in the front seat next to her, holding her hand. We were talking about a bunch of freak storms that had happened during the summer.

"We were in New York, why can't I remember anything?!" My mom joked

"I remember seeing monsters outside of our apartment!" I told her excitedly.

"Probably justa dream" she answered, but I knew she wasn't telling the truth. She seemed a little nervous when we talked about monsters, so I changed the subject.

Suddenly the car crashed. Everything went black. It was the day mom died. It wasn't a dream, but a memory.

The dream changed.

I was standing in a throne room in front of throne of skulls. I man sat there with a terrible cape that showed horrible things.

"Hello Emily" said the man

Then I noticed he was my father. Hades.

I cursed for a while.

"Calm down, Emily" he said serenely

"CALM DOWN?!" I screamed "YOUR KING OF DEATH. YOU RUINED MY LIFE!!" I cried "You killed mom... Why didn't you say you were my dad? Before?"

I woke up. Nico's bed wasn't there.

I got up and had breakfast. With no one to sit with, Chiron let me pick any table to sit with. I sat with Hephaestus' kids.

The lonely boy who pretended to be happy was next to me. The campers talked about a dragon kid who died named Beckendorf and I just ate.

The lonely boy knew I alone so he said hi to me.

"My name is Emily" I smiled at him

"I'm Evelyn" he told me smiling, but then he noticed I was laughing.

"Isn't Evelyn a girl name?!"

"Yeah"

Evelyn had short curly hair. His skin was as dark as chocolate, and his eyes were yellow. I could tell he was dying inside. But his rowdy smile and oil stained shirt covered that fact up.

After breakfast I went to visit his cabin. He was there. Evelyn was helping a boy named Leo build some sort of boat.

I didn't knock, just came in.

"Evelyn?" I said, which made that Leo boy jump.

"This child, Evelyn, is right here! Did you order one?" Answered Leo with a devilish grin

Evelyn just followed me out of the cabin and I asked him what I've been dying (heh) to ask since last night.

"What is it?" I asked him "I can tell your sad and dying inside."

He blushed hard. "Um... Nothing"

I gave him a look

"It's just... I've been brought to camp a few days before you. Everyone is talking about how heroes were brave and saved lives. Like this missing boy called Percy, or this Titan War"

I did not get it. He was sad because of that? "Look mate, that nothing"

"I know it's nothing!" He snapped "But I hate myself. I was planning to commit suicide. I'm not brave, or smart, or anything good" he started crying.

So he was depressed. Great. I'm not a people person so I had NO idea what to do.

So. I. Gave. This. Boy. I. Had. Met. Yesterday. A. Kiss.

"Emily, Evelyn!" Piper from the Aphrodite cabin was there.

Another Aphrodite kid was there too. He said:

"Love is amazing"

I answered him.

"It sure is"

Evelyn did not commit suicide. Luckily. Now we are dating. I love that boy.

"Emily, Evylen!"

The end


End file.
